


Price of Magic

by hunnyfresh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnyfresh/pseuds/hunnyfresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from JPElles: Maleficent helps bring Emma and Regina together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JPElles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JPElles).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any recognizable characters
> 
> AN: This is written for JPElles who was the 1100th reviewer of Incoming Messages. Prompt: An SQ fic where Regina's friends are involved. Thanks for the prompt, and I hope you like it!

Emma walked into Granny's diner just as one of its occupants was walking out. Naturally, the blonde collided into the other person. Coffee soaked the ground beneath them as its former owner scowled.

"Sorry-" Emma began before looking up. When she saw, she winced apologetically, a blush forming on her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Regina."

When the brunette finally processed just who had spilled her morning coffee, her face softened to an understanding smile. "Accidents happen, Sheriff."

"At least let me buy you another one," the blonde offered, motioning to the counter.

The brunette nodded. "Very well."

Emma let her lead to the counter before throwing Ruby an apologetic glance as the waitress pulled out the mop to clean up the Sheriff's mess.

While Emma had only suggested coffee, the two women found themselves sitting together well until lunch time, losing track of time as they talked casually over pancakes.

Ever since the Sheriff and former Evil Queen reached a civility regarding Henry then banded together to expel Hook from their land, they had established a working relationship that looked fairly close to friendship but neither would admit to it. The citizens of Storybrooke were still wary of Regina, but Emma made it a point that the older woman was not to be harassed or they would land their ass in jail.

It had been months of quiet contentment for the town. Families were being reunited, old friendships renewed, and the town was flourishing. It was as normal as it could ever be. But normal was never fun.

There was one person in town who enjoyed a little mischief, who liked to cross inappropriate lines, who was sitting in the back of the diner watching the Sheriff and the former Queen flirt shamelessly and obliviously before watching them exit the restaurant.

Maleficent lowered the newspaper she was hiding behind as she eyed the backs of the two women leaving. Perhaps this town wasn't a complete loss after all.

* * *

Regina moved around her house in preparation for Henry that evening. It was her turn to have him for the night, and a small part of her debated inviting Emma over for dinner as well.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Wondering why Henry would be arriving so early, Regina left her dustpan in the corner to let him in. The person on the other side most certainly was not her son.

"Hello Regina," Maleficent drawled with a knowing grin. "Entertaining?"

Without waiting for an answer, the blonde stepped past her friend, inspecting the grand mansion with obvious disdain for the brightness and happiness it proclaimed from its blindingly white walls and open space. "Well," she turned, "this is different."

Regina stared at her dumbstruck, taking in her old friend's rather modern yet risqué clothes. "I thought you were-"

"Dead?" Maleficent laughed. "Your Saviour may have thrust a petty knife into my stomach, but she and her father need a lesson in the definition of 'slaying'."

"She's not  _my_  Saviour," Regina huffed crossing her arms around her chest.

"Oh, but you want her to be."

"Is that a question?"

"It's a fact, dear." Maleficent turned and wandered the halls, helping herself to Regina's cider when she entered the dining room. She took a sip and pointed with her glass, taking note of the brunette's cheeks. "There's no use denying it, dear. You two were ghastly in that establishment this morning."

Regina's cheeks flushed a darker shade of red, but that didn't prevent her from glaring at the blonde. "She's my son's other mother. I have to be civil with her if I want to see my son."

"Perhaps if you expose your generous-" she raked her eyes up and down the former Mayor's body, "-assets you'll see more than your son."

The brunette shook her head flustered, unconsciously crossing her arms over her chest again. "What do you want, Maleficent?"

"How about an apology for locking me in a basement for nearly 30 years?" The blonde glared.

Regina simply rolled her shoulder in a shrug.

"I thought as much," Maleficent said downing the rest of her cider. "Which is why I'm taking it upon myself to get your happy ending."

"Why would you do that?" Regina asked warily.

"Watching you court the Saviour has grown pathetic."

"I'm not-"

Maleficent raised her hand. "You may have convinced yourself of your lies, but there's no convincing Maleficent, dear."

The blonde glided towards the brunette. "Now. Tell me about her."

* * *

Emma dropped Henry off at the mansion promptly at six. She shifted from foot to foot waiting for the door to open, mentally rehearsing ways to get herself invited to stay for dinner. Her eyes lit up when the door finally opened, but her eyebrows rose when she saw it was not Regina.

Instinctively she tugged Henry against her, a protective hand over his shoulder. "Who are you?"

Maleficent leaned against the edge of the doorway, smirking seductively as she examined Emma from head to toe, disregarding Henry completely. "Well if it isn't the Saviour."

"Where's my mom?" Henry asked warily.

The older blonde waved a dismissive hand. "She's currently indisposed." Her eyes glinted with mischief. "But I'm here."

"Where's Regina?" Emma took a step in front of Henry blocking him off from the mysterious woman.

"Relax, dear," Maleficent put a reassuring hand on Emma's arm then squeezed. "I can certainly see why she likes you."

"What?" Emma asked confused.

She rolled her eyes at the younger blonde's naivety before motioning her head inside the house. "Don't keep her waiting."

Hesitantly, Emma and Henry stepped into the mansion with Emma keeping a firm hand on her son and a constant eye on the woman who had answered the door.

She turned with a flourish, resting her hand on the banister with an air of superiority. "I wouldn't stare too hard, Saviour. We all know what happens when Regina's heart breaks."

"That's enough, Maleficent." Regina descended from the stairs with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Maleficent?" Henry squeaked. "Like Sleeping Beauty."

"Trust me, dear, she was no beauty." The older blonde finally looked up at her friend and glared. "And what are you wearing?"

Regina, dressed in a normal pant suit, tugged Maleficent closer to her and hissed in her ear. " _Not now_."

"Now is as good a time as any," she said loudly inconsiderate of the two guests still staring at her wide-eyed.

Regina threw her another glare before smiling at Henry and placing a kiss on his forehead. "Dinner will be ready soon, why don't you go wash up?"

Henry eyed the other woman cautiously.

"She's harmless," the brunette assured.

Maleficent raised an eyebrow to the boy as if daring him to question his mother's statement. Henry took careful note to avoid her as he ran up the stairs.

She kept to the banister as she watched the awkward interaction, or rather, lack thereof, between the Saviour and the former Evil Queen. They would make eye contact every so often and give small smiles and hints of a blush at being caught. It was sickening really. Pushing off of the stairs, Maleficent took Emma's arm and led her to the dining room. "Stay for dinner."

"Uh - what?" Emma turned in the woman's grasp to whip her head at Regina who looked equally as shocked.

"It must not be easy being the only capable force of law around here," Maleficent pointed out and made it a point to run her hands up and down Emma's arms. "You must be famished, right Regina?"

"Maleficent, she said no," Regina said through gritted teeth turning her head when her friend kept rubbing Emma's arms.

"Oh, I don't remember hearing that coming out of your mouth." The older woman tapped Emma's jaw for effect. She smiled then pouted her lips. "What do you say?"

Emma looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she switched her frozen look to Regina, silently looking for an answer.

Regina sighed and spoke in an appeasing tone. "Yes, Sheriff. Why don't you stay?"

The blonde looked slightly shocked and relieved but nodded her answer. "Okay."

* * *

"What are you getting at?" Regina hissed as she and Maleficent scurried in the kitchen to bring out the platters. Rather, Regina was doing the scurrying while Maleficent leaned against the island magically conjuring a goblet of cider into her hand. The brunette rolled her eyes. "There's a cupboard full of glasses right over there."

"Your point?" The blonde took a sip. "You should be thanking me. Without me, you two would still be in the foyer doing your best impression of Snow White and her prince."

Regina glared at her comparison. "I could kick you out."

"You could, but you won't," Maleficent pointed with her goblet. "I'm your only friend."

The brunette rolled her eyes before using her back to push open the swinging door that divided the kitchen from the dining room. She smiled upon entering and placed the steaming platter of roast chicken in the middle of the table. Maleficent followed in lazily, taking her seat beside Emma.

When the chicken was sliced and served, Maleficent tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at Henry, catching the boy stare at her for the last ten minutes. "I can see the Charmings have their effect on you."

Regina put her silverware down with a harsh slam but before she could scold her friend, Henry spoke up. "Where have you been all this time?"

The curly-haired woman laughed into her goblet. "Why don't you ask your mother? She was the first person I met in my time here."

Henry automatically turned to Regina.

"Not that one."

Emma whipped her head to face the woman beside her. "I've never met you, lady."

"Do you need a reminder?"

"Maleficent!" Regina hissed.

The blonde ignored Regina and turned in her chair to face Emma. For her part, the Saviour looked terrified. Maleficent grabbed Emma's hand and placed it under her shirt making Emma lean back in her chair. Henry looked confused while Regina dropped her head in her hands in a groan. The older blonde kept the Sheriff's hand on her abdomen and leaned in closer in a whisper. "Feel familiar?"

Emma pulled her hand back and eyed the scar that lined the older woman's stomach. Her knowledge of Disney movies finally put two and two together making her eyes go as wide as saucers. "I . . ."

"You tried," Maleficent chuckled into her goblet. "But let's put that in the past lest I get my hands on a spinning wheel."

Emma's lips parted in shock to which the woman beside her laughed loudly.

"Dessert?" Regina offered, standing up to clear her barely touched plate.

* * *

"I'm sorry about Maleficent," Regina spoke quietly as she walked Emma to the door after she had said her goodbyes to Henry. "She can be quite-"

"Full of herself?"

"I was going to say forward."

Emma laughed and lingered by the door catching Regina's eye for a long moment. "I should go."

"Right," the brunette nodded but was secretly pleased when Emma remained lingering in the doorway.

Finally Emma gave her arm a squeeze before letting herself out. Regina shook her head to relieve her mind of the one and only Emma Swan as she made her way up the few steps of the foyer. A figure standing on her stairs overhang caught her attention as Maleficent stood over the banister, arms spread wide along it as if she owned the place.

"That is your pathetic attempt to woo the Saviour?" Maleficent tutted. "Dinner and missed glances? You must be losing your charm."

"I am not trying to woo Emma," Regina huffed staring up at the woman.

"Whatever you say, dear." She turned and continued up the stairs.

* * *

Unfortunate for her, Regina had unwillingly picked up a house guest in Maleficent. At first she allowed her presence out of guilt for locking her in a basement in her dragon form for 28 years, but after only two days of sharing a roof with the woman, she remembered why she did so.

Maleficent was a bitch.

Regina knew this already, that was no surprise, but when the blonde had a goal in mind, she was persistent to the point of annoying and rude. Whenever they were in the same room, Maleficent would find up ways to bring up Emma, always badgering Regina for answers. Not only that, but she was short with Henry, and on more than one occasion did she find her son and friend arguing over something as mundane as washing a glass.

She managed to get her out of the house, pressing her fingers to her temple at Maleficent's commentary on every passing citizen. She glared when the blonde grabbed her arm but had no time to speak as Maleficent waved her hand over Regina, clouding her in dark purple smoke.

"What -"Regina glared as she took in her new attire that the blonde had magicked onto her body. Gone was her conservative dress, nylons and coat. In its place was one of her dresses she had worn during her reign as the Evil Queen. This one in particular was the ridiculously form fitting bright blue dress that displayed her curves from her cleavage to her ass and garnished with jewels along the neckline and cuffs. She glared at the woman who looked pleased with her work. "What are you doing?"

"Oh." Maleficent waves her hand and Regina's short hair was styled up in a pompadour. "That's better."

Before she could open her mouth, Regina felt hands on her waist and felt the blonde push her forward onto the corner. She huffed and turned a pointed finger before Maleficent waved her fingers in goodbye and disappeared in smoke.

"Regina?"

The brunette froze at the voice, clearing her throat and turning to face Emma whom she had nearly crashed into. "Emma."

"What are you wearing?"

Regina mentally killed Maleficent before taking a breath. She was already dressed the part anyhow. Might as well play the role. She leaned in closer, her voice purring. "You don't like?"

Emma gulped, her eyes betraying her as they dropped to Regina's chest. She chuckled nervously before pulling her eyes up. "No you look-"

"Fabulous, doesn't she?" Maleficent appeared behind Emma

The young blonde exhaled in agreement.

"I have an idea," Maleficent perked up. "I'll take Harry-"

"Henry."

"Henry for the evening while you two-" she eyed Regina and Emma knowingly, "-familiarize yourselves with each other."

Before Regina could say no, Emma surprised her by nodding. "Okay."

"Okay?" The brunette asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah," Emma nodded again, grinning at the frazzled brunette.

"See, dear," Maleficent released the blonde and went to Regina. She gave a final look to the Sheriff. "Come by at 8."

* * *

"I can't _believe_  you did that!" Regina hissed from her closet, struggling to get out of her dress.

"Please, I did you a favour," Maleficent drawled while laying on the chaise.

Regina popped her head out of the closet. "And if you even think I'm letting you watch my son tonight-"

"Tell me that again when you wake up in the Saviour's bed tomorrow," the blonde replied non-chalantly. "Just admit you're excited, and we can prepare for this evening."

Regina mumbled to herself, returning to her closet.

"I thought as much," Maleficent replied smugly.

* * *

Emma arrived promptly at 8 with Henry in tow. She fidgeted with the hem of her sleeves mentally scolding herself for not picking out a better outfit. Her darkest jeans and nicest blouse would have to do.

"Do I have to stay with her?" Henry asked warily as they waited for the door to open.

"She's not that bad," Emma mumbled not quite believing it herself.

"What if she pricks my finger and locks me in my room with thorny vines?"

"Remember when you thought your mom was evil?"

Before Henry could argue any further, Maleficent opened the door with a predatory grin. "Right on time, Saviour."

She let them in, eyeing Emma's attire, noting just how tight the blonde's jeans were on her. "Mmm you'll do nicely."

Emma shifted uncomfortably under the older blonde's gaze, pulling Henry against her as a shield. "Have you ever taken care of a kid before?"

"Have you?" The blonde retorted smartly. She may have been incarcerated for 28 years, but nothing spread faster than the rumour mill of Storybrooke.

Emma glared before looking up when Regina cleared her throat as she descended the stairs. Her lips parted as she took in the deep purple strapless dress the brunette was wearing. It clung to her like a second skin leaving little to the imagination.

"What is that?" Maleficent asked aghast. Without waiting for an answer, she waved her hand instantly turning Regina's outfit into one of her usual Queen dresses, hair and make up completed with it.

" _Maleficent._ "

"You used magic," Henry squeaked pointing an accusatory finger.

"Such a clever boy," Maleficent said walking over to him and patting his hair down. She turned and clapped. "Now off you two. Leave Harry to me."

"Henry," the boy grumbled angrily.

The mothers eyed her warily before the older blonde raised her hands in the air defensively. "He'll be fine. Right, Henry?"

He scowled, biting the inside of his cheek when Regina scolded him on his manners. "Right."

Both Regina and Emma hugged and kissed his cheek. He smirked when both mothers separately told him to call them if she did anything unusual.

As soon as the door closed shut, Maleficent gathered her jacket and slipped it on. She eyed Henry who remained rooted in the spot. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to make sure neither of your mothers mess this up?"

"I don't think they would like you interfering."

The woman laughed. "I know."

* * *

"I should have changed," Regina grumbled when she noticed the many patrons in the restaurant eyeing her warily, wondering if she had reverted to her old ways.

"I can tell why people feared you," Emma joked as she browsed through the menu. "What's the deal with Maleficent anyway?"

"She'll be fine with Henry," Regina said convincing herself and the blonde of it.

"I mean she just shows up after all this time and wants to rekindle your friendship?"

"No idea," the brunette mumbled recalling her friend's words as she watched the rise and fall of Emma's chest as she breathed in softly.  _There's no use denying it, dear._

She rolled her eyes to herself for even considering the thought before draining her wine.

* * *

Maleficent eyed the couple from behind a plant with Henry scowling behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"Hush." She waved her fingers at the abandoned instruments on the platform near the back wall and grinned deviously when they began playing themselves.

"Don't you know magic comes with a price?" Henry complained tugging on the woman's arm.

"A price your mothers will pay for," the woman said with a smirk.

Just as the music began, a waiter, startled by the sudden sounds coming from invisible players, yelped and tripped over himself, knocking into another waiter carrying two silver platters, and like a domino effect, the contents of those platters fell squarely in Emma's lap.

"Oh my god!" The blonde yelped and stood when Alfredo sauce stained her pants and pasta and shrimp fell down the front of her blouse.

Regina stood, yelling at the waiter for his clumsiness before attempting to wipe at Emma's ruined blouse. It wasn't until the blonde froze suddenly did Regina realize she was dabbing at Emma's breast.

She retreated back blushing but quickly turned to yell at the waiter again to salvage the situation.

* * *

"Well," Maleficent muttered from her hiding spot, "that went better than expected."

She turned on her heels and sauntered towards the exit. "Keep up dear."

Henry grumbled before throwing another glance to his mothers, noting Regina help clean the blonde up in more appropriate places. He could see their blush, Emma's one of embarrassment while his mother whispered reassuring words. He scrunched up his face in contemplation before running off after his babysitter. Maybe Maleficent was on to something.

* * *

"It's fine, Emma," Regina said placing her hand over Emma's when the blonde still furiously picked at the sauce stain on her shirt.

Emma blushed when the brunette'a hand lingered there for another moment more before they continued their walk. After the dinner disaster, Regina had pointed out how nice it was outside and suggested they enjoy the fresh air. Emma had agreed claiming it was dark enough to hide her clothes.

The blonde chuckled. "Now I'm definitely nowhere near your league in the clothing department."

"You never were," Regina smirked earning herself a playful glare from the blonde.

They found themselves walking along the harbour, the revolving light from the lighthouse lighting their path every rotation.

"How come you agreed to go out tonight?" Regina asked the question that had been weighing on her all night.

Emma shrugged stuffing her hands into her pockets and avoided the brunette's gaze. "It seemed like a good idea."

"That's it?" Regina asked disheartened.

"Why did you agree?" Emma asked looking up from her lashes.

Regina turned towards the water, rolling her shoulder in a shrug.

Unbeknownst to the two women, a thin film of purple smoke layered the top of the water before the once calm ocean riled up and crashed against the boardwalk which they were standing. Regina yelped from the sudden wave against the dock and stepped back suddenly, the stiletto of her heel breaking under the unexpected movement. Before she could topple to the ground, strong arms wrapped around her waist and a warm body was pressed against her.

She stared at Emma wide eyed, their faces inches apart but their bodies pressed firmly together. They remained staring dumbstruck at one another, not noticing a mischievous cackle coming from the other end of the dock.

* * *

Regina stepped out of her Benz not able to find the anger to get mad at the state of her best heels. Emma had offered a solution and broke the other heel off claiming they were now her best flats. If it was anybody else, Regina would have cursed them till she was blue in the face, but when Emma sheepishly handed her the now 'fixed' heel, Regina could only smirk in appreciation.

Their night, with far too many low points for her liking, was one of the best nights of her life, and it was all thanks to the company of the blonde stepping out of her passenger seat, her blouse and jeans stained, twigs in her hair from a sudden unexpected windstorm matching the frazzled nature of her own hair.

She smirked when she moved to the front of the car and pulled out a small twig from the blonde's hair. She held it up for her to see. "Attempting a new style?"

"I could say the same for you," Emma replied and pulled a leaf from behind Regina's ear.

Both women chuckled as they made their way to the porch and lingered underneath the glow of the porch light.

"This was . . .interesting," the brunette mused.

"Wasn't my worst first date," Emma chuckled nervously before widening her eyes at her admission. "I mean not that this is a d-"

She couldn't finish her sentence. Not when Regina's lips found hers, shutting her up effectively. She smiled into the kiss and wove her arms around the brunette's neck wrapping them closer.

They finally broke apart, both still clinging together and more than a little breathless, until Emma placed the lightest of kisses on Regina's lips. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I hope so, Sheriff," she grinned before stepping into the mansion.

She wasn't surprised when she found Maleficent waiting for her in the parlour, a tumbler of cider in her hand.

"Enjoy your night, dear?"

Regina glared at the blonde before mussing up her disheveled locks. "I've booked you a room with Granny's. You can stay there as long as you need."

"Now why would I do that?" She motioned to the room. "I'm quite comfortable here."

"Because,  _dear,_ " the brunette grinned and leaned in knowingly. "All magic comes with a price."


End file.
